Cad Bane
Cad Bane a.k.a. Bane the Kid, John C Marston, or Cryptosporidium-137 was a Duros cowboy who was an outlaw to the Galactic Republic. He was known as the Galaxy's greatest bounty hunter after the death of his rival Jango Fett. During the Clone Wars, this ruffian went about the galxy committing crimes and getting away with only life sentence s and death penaltys. Biography Hostage Crisis In 22 BBY, Cad Bane and his homeboys went to the Galactic Senate building in an attempt to free Jabba the Hutt's uncle. They captured the building and held all of the senators, including Padmé Amidala, her Rodian uncle, Bail Organa, C-3PO, and others hostage. They shot some three-eyed idiot for trying to walk away. They then captured The Emo One and electrocuted him, and guess what? They didn't use Force lightning. Can you believe that? Anyway, they freed the gay Hutt and almost blew up the senators if The Emo One didn't wake up in time and save their asses. Cargo of Doom Some time later, Emo One and Ahsoka Tano went after Bane, who was kidnapping Jedi babies and doing the old Michael Jackson on them, this time on Mustafar. Cad Bane was the greatest bounty hunter during The Clone Wars. He went to kill Ziro the Hutt by found out that he had already been killed by that creepy frog thing, Sy Snootles. He then had a long fight with the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos. He had his robot buddy Todo 360 help him. Bane then escaped the jedis capture. He later was arrested but freed when an undercover kenobi needed him and his other buddy Moralo Eval to find out about the plan to kill the channclor. They were in the box, a test set up by evil to see who was worthy to be on his top team. Bane, Kenobi, Sinrich, Mantu, Twassi, Derrown, Kira Swan, Jakoli, Onca, Embo, Builduga, Sixtat also joined the contest. Bane killed Bulduga and retook his hat back from the scum who had taken it. By the end of the box, Kenobi, Bane , Derrown, Embo and Twassi were left. They tried and failed to kill Palpatine and were all captured and arrested. Moralo was arrested too. However, Bane escaped prison again towards the end of the war and resumed work with Todo. They trained up a young boba fett to be a great bounty hunter. This ended in a standoff between Boba and Cad. They shot at the same time, both landing headshots. Boba lived thanks to his helmet, but Bane was likely killed by the shot to his unprotected forehead. Luckily, he survived because Bane was a Duro, and Duroe have Giant and tough foreheads. Bane later went on to be hired by Gardulla to kill Leia. However, after meeting with a rival , Dengar, he learned that it was a set up to test them both. They returned to Nal Hutta and killed Gardulla. Bane then looted Gardullas Lair and claimed her riches. Dengar suggested sharing the loot as they both killed Gardulla. Bane agreed Dengar should have some from of reward, and then sho the him. Bane then left with all the loot as Dengar died. Bane used the riches to pay off most his debts, and was rewarded with further credits by the surving Hutts over the killing of Gardulla. Despite being quite safe from Disney, Bane was payed a crap ton of wonga to try and assassinate Lord Disney. He was caught in the attempt, which was accdiently leaked by Darth Donald. This led to the widespread Mission to kill Lord Disney. Realising his predicament, Lord Disney decapitated Cad Bane. Behind the scenes Cad Bane spelled backwards is Enab Dac. Or is it Dac Enab? Cad Bane was originally created as the protagonist character for that Destroy All Humans game but George Lucas managed to afford the game's license so he can star him in Revenge of the Sith which didn't come through as expected. Four years later Cad finally saw the light and evolved into a huge bad ass like Darth Secret. Category:Actors who are typecast in Old West movies, as villains, or as Old West villains Category:Alcoholics Category:Awesome people, sometimes... Category:Bad guys Category:Bald people Category:Blue people Category:Bounty hunters Category:Cannibals Category:Cartoons Category:Completely useless crap that people seem to think is awesome, cool, and useful Category:Cool dudes Category:Criminals Category:Dorky and uncool guys Category:Dupes Category:Duros Category:Failures Category:Males Category:Mary Sues Category:Morons Category:People that Natalie Portman has restraining orders against Category:Rapists Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Ugly people Category:Evil Category:Ways to die Category:Sexual deviants Category:Losers Category:Satan Category:People who got lucky Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Victims of Darth Vader Category:Forms of suicide Category:Things that didn't work Category:Sithspawn Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:An Heroes Category:Dead people